


Счастье

by littledoctor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джим и Леонард просыпаются в странной пустой комнате с огромным бассейном — это не страшно. Страшно им становится, когда из бассейна начинают лезть щупальца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастье

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на Ворп Фактор для команды "Кровавое сияние"

Плитка подо лбом была холодной.

Леонард моргнул, привыкая к мягкому желтому свету. Застонав, он попробовал подняться. Тело слушалось с трудом, словно после глубокого сна. Вздохнув, Леонард подвигал затекшими плечами, морщась от боли и вяло размышляя, как долго был в отключке. Окружающие предметы постепенно приобретали резкость. Он находился в просторном помещении со стеклянным куполобразным потолком. В бирюзовом небе светили два солнца, оба почти в зените, и Леонард прикрыл глаза рукой. Комната оказалась большой, но с не очень высокими стенами — через прозрачный потолок вдалеке виднелось зеленое пятно гор.

Утром они впятером — в основном, научники, — спустились с исследовательской миссией, чтобы изучить новую территорию и по возможности наладить контакт с местным населением. Джим и Спок заявили, что брать с собой безопасников нет нужды. Туземцев Спок описал как мирных, гостеприимных и даже милых существ. Джим, желая размять ноги, оставил его на корабле и спустился сам.

Джим.

Леонард закрутил головой, ища капитана и остальных членов группы.

Джим, лежавший безвольной кучей желто-черного тряпья, обнаружился в противоположном конце помещения. Леонард заставил себя встать и, пошатываясь, поковылял к нему. Осторожно обойдя широкую впадину в выложенном плиткой поле, он не сдержался и глянул вниз. Из темной, мягко колышащейся воды на него посмотрело собственное отражение.

Затормозив рядом с Джимом, Леонард опустился на колени и трясущими руками схватил его за плечи.

— Джим! — позвал он, с облегчением почувствовав, как тот пошевелился, услышав свое имя. Джим дернулся и перекатился на бок, глянув на него через плечо.

— Боунс, — пробормотал он.

Леонард перевел дыхание.

— Слава Богу. — Он сел на корточки. Джим со стоном оторвался от пола. Леонард потер лицо рукой, пытаясь унять нервную дрожь. — Где мы?

Джим запрокинул голову, прищурившись, посмотрел на ярко горящие солнца.

— Мы все еще на планете.

Леонард выразительно изогнул бровь.

— Да неужели?

Джим, не отвечая, поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Леонард встал рядом.

— На нас... напали? — Джим повернулся к нему. Леонард пожал плечами. На его лице отчетливо читалось: «Ты спрашиваешь не того». — Не помню.

— Я тоже. Помню только, как мы спустились... а дальше провал.

Джим слабо улыбнулся.

— Да уж. Внушает оптимизм.

Леонард согласно промычал и тоже начал осматриваться. Комната, в которой они очутились, была круглой, как и купол над их головами, с бассейном неподалеку. Ни единой двери он не увидел. Ни войти, ни выйти. И потолок слишком высокий, даже если бы он умудрился подсадить Джима на плечи.

— Остальных не видел? — спросил Джим. Леонард, нахмурившись, покачал головой. Рука Джима дернулась к бедру. — Коммуникатора нет.

— И фазера тоже, — заметил Леонард.

Джим что-то проворчал под нос, запустил пятерню в волосы, оглядываясь по сторонам. В его голове рождались и тут же умирали планы. Леонард подошел ближе к бассейну, вглядываясь в глубину. Вода была темна, но ему показалось, что всего парой футов ниже виднеется дно. Светившее ему в спину солнце бриллиантовыми брызгами отражалось в голубой воде. На дне что-то блеснуло.

— Эй! — Джим тут же метнулся к нему, остановившись на самом краю. Леонард указал на воду. — Это не твой....

— Мой коммуникатор, — закончил Джим, уже стаскивая рубашку.

Леонард поймал его за руку.

— Джим, притормози, нельзя просто так бросаться в воду, — сказал он, натягивая рубашку обратно.

— Боунс, если мы хотим выбраться, нам нужен коммуникатор, — возразил Джим.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что там! Вода искажает расстояние. До него может оказаться несколько сотен футов! Не говоря уж о том, что мы понятия не имеем, на каких тварей ты рискуешь наткнуться во время своего заплыва. — Леонард прожег его взглядом. Джим только возвел очи горе. — Да там, может, одних бактерий хватит, чтобы тебя прикончить.

Джим вздохнул.

— Значит, буду смотреть в оба и не разевать рот, — сказал он, все еще держась за край своей золотой форменки.

— Ну да, а если это всего лишь иллюзия? Если так и пропали остальные? Увидели что-то, чего нет, попытались достать и утонули.

Они замолчали. Мысль о том, что члены их экипажа, возможно, мертвы, подействовала на обоих отрезвляюще.

Из глубин бассейна поднялся пузырь и, тихо булькнув, вскрылся на поверхности.

Оба резко повернули головы на звук.

— Видел? — спросил Джим?

Леонард положил ладонь ему на грудь, мягко отодвигая от края.

— Да.

Джим нахмурился и оттолкнул его руку.

— Ты мне что, мамочка? Не психуй.

Леонард обратил на него горящий взгляд.

— Я психую?! Это не я собрался самоубиться, прыгнув в подозрительный бассейн!

— Ты передергиваешь. Я всего лишь пытаюсь...

— Да мы даже не знаем, что в нем, может, там кислота или щелочь...

— Ох, блядь!

Из воды вырвалось длинное гибкое щупальце. Поднявшись в воздух футов на десять, оно с мокрым шлепком приземлилось на плитку между едва успевшими отскочить Джимом и Леонардом. Вода в бассейне сердито забурлила, но пока из нее больше ничего не показывалось. Мясистое щупальце неподвижно лежало на плитке.

Открыв рты, они уставились на розовый отросток. Джим осторожно подступил ближе и склонился над ним.

Постояв, он протянул к нему руку.

— Господи, Джим, не трогай его! — воскликнул Леонард.

Джим посмотрел ему в глаза, помедлил и ткнул пальцем в мясистую плоть.

Под сердитое ворчание Леонарда он осторожно ощупал новый элемент декора их камеры. Щупальце проминалось под его пальцем, но тут же восстанавливало форму.

— Что это? — спросил Леонард.

Джим с отвращением растер что-то между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Что-то склизкое.

Леонард закатил глаза и подошел ближе. В конце концов, пока эта штуковина ни разу не пошевелилась.

— Может, змея?

Джим помотал головой.

— Ни глаз, ни рта.

— Может, это ее задница. — Джим уставился на него, и Леонард почувствовал, что краснеет. — Ну, а почему нет?

Джим бережно поднял щупальце. Оно послушно двигалось в его руках, выгибаясь в любую сторону.

— Не похоже, что у этой штуки вообще есть скелет.

— Ага, одни мышцы. Как раз поэтому играть с ней не стоит, — проворчал Леонард.

Джим перевернул отросток, отметив, как тот сужается к концу.

— На задней поверхности маленькие присоски. — Леонард нахмурился, и, поддавшись любопытству, присел рядом с Джимом, повернувшим отросток к нему. — Похоже на щупальце.

Леонард поднял на него глаза.

— Джим, не бывает щупалец, разгуливающих сами по себе. Разве они не должны, я не знаю, откуда-то расти?

Щупальце дернулось. Джим тут же его бросил, и они с Леонардом отодвинулись подальше, наблюдая, как оно заерзало, извиваясь как большой розовый червяк. Шлепнув по твердой плитке еще пару раз, щупальце снова замерло. Пару долгих минут Леонард и Джим молча выжидали.

Наконец, оторвавшись от наблюдения, Джим хмыкнул.

— Да уж, захватывающе.

И тут с ошеломляющей скоростью щупальце рвануло вперед и хлестнуло по ним, сбив с ног. Они грохнулись на жесткий пол, синхронно вскрикнув от боли, а оно уже успело обвиться вокруг ноги Джима и теперь тащило его в сторону бассейна. Джим дергался и рвался, пытаясь освободиться, но все его усилия были тщетны.

— Боунс!

Мотнув головой, Леонард сел и, раскрыв глаза, смотрел, как Джима волокут к бассейну. Вскочив, он помчался к нему, протягивая руку. Когда он наконец подбежал и их вспотевшие ладони сомкнулись, ноги Джима уже были в воде.

— Джим! — вскрикнул Леонард, пытаясь не выдавать охватившую его панику — Джим ушел в воду по бедра.

Скрючившись над краем, Леонард обхватил его за грудь, и Джим вцепился ему в плечи. Собрав все силы, Леонард потянул его на себя. Джим свободной ногой бил по воде, посылая брызги во все стороны. Они задыхались от напряжения, но все же их сил не хватало, и Джим соскользнул еще на пару дюймов.

А потом он вдруг вылетел на поверхность, и отдача от их с Маккоем совместных усилий повалила их обоих на пол. Джим рухнул ему на грудь, и Леонард тяжело захрипел. Джим, дрожа, потащил его подальше от водоема, остановившись только в пятнадцати футах от края.

Щупальце скрылось под водой, и, не считая тихого всплеска и их тяжелого дыхания, комната снова погрузилась в тишину. Леонард притянул Джима к себе.

— Я в порядке, Боунс, — сказал Джим. — В порядке. — Однако Леонард все равно его ощупал, желая убедиться самостоятельно. Задрав порванную брючину, он осмотрел ногу — ничего серьезного, не считая пары ссадин.

Вздохнув, Леонард снова сел, глядя на Джима с тревогой в глазах.

— Едва не попались.

Джим кивнул.

Раздался всплеск.

Они медленно повернулись в сторону бассейна. Вода сердито бурлила, в ней явно шло какое-то движение. На поверхности показалось с десяток щупалец всех возможных размеров и длины.

— Бежим! — закричал Джим, вскакивая и дергая Леонарда за рукав.

— Куда?! Здесь некуда бежать! — крикнул он в ответ, впрочем, последовав за Джимом. Однако щупальца их быстро догнали.

— Джим! — закричал Леонард, падая на пол. Схватив за руки и ноги, их опять потащили к бассейну. Из воды медленно поднималось нечто, похожее на здоровенную луковицу. Леонард слышал, как бьется и ругается позади него Джим, но сам при виде этого зрелища замер. Луковица — да нет, голова, понял он, — развернулась в их сторону, уставившись на них огромным черным глазом. Леонард раскрыл рот. Один лишь глаз был размером с его голову.

Из воды повылезали новые щупальца, окончательно их спеленав.

— Боунс! — позвал Джим, и Леонард дернул головой, пытаясь на него посмотреть. Джим тяжело дышал, сломленный поражением. Двое отростков, обвившихся вокруг рук вплоть до самых плеч, удерживали его на коленях. Одно осторожно взбиралось по ноге, вцепляясь в черную ткань. Леонарда придавили к полу, задрав над головой руки и вытянув ноги, вокруг которых скрутилось особенно толстое щупальце. Оно пульсировало, оно обжигало кожу липким теплом, и Леонард задрожал.

— Мы остановились, — задыхаясь, проговорил Джим. Боунс не ответил, ожидая, что будет дальше. Джим был прав. Чудище больше не пыталось их утопить.

— Чего оно ждет? — спросил Леонард. Джим только помотал головой.

Еще одно щупальце подползло к нему и поднялось вверх, на один уровень с его лицом. Джим задергался, пытаясь высвободиться, но его держали крепко, и щупальце осторожно, почти нежно смахнуло волосы с его лба и обвилось вокруг головы наподобие короны.

Джим напрягся, а потом его глаза закатились, и он обмяк.

— Джим! — заорал Леонард, тщетно стараясь освободиться. — Джи...

Одно щупальце вползло к нему в рот, обрывая крик, второе обвилось вокруг шеи, предупреждающе стискивая. Леонард, тяжело дыша через нос, бросил полный ненависти взгляд на чудище и снова повернулся к Джиму.

Веки Джима затрепетали, пальцы задрожали, словно он пытался проснуться от кошмара.

— Боунс, — прошептал он. За шумом крови в ушах Леонард его едва услышал. — Оно со мной говорит.

Леонард замер. Чудовище проникло Джиму в голову, в сознание. Кто знает, на что оно способно? Что уже сделало с остальными? Он сглотнул, несмотря на настойчивое давление щупальца на шею.

— Оно хочет... — Джим ахнул и откинул голову, пытаясь вывернуться, однако его жалкие потуги ничего не изменили. Он вздрогнул, лицо скривилось от боли... и удовольствия? — Ему... — Джим старался разобраться в проплывающих в его голове картинках. — Одиноко?

Леонард недоверчиво фыркнул. Это здоровенная уродина держала их в заложниках и, вероятно, убила остальных, потому что ей не с кем было... поиграть?

— Оно никого не убивало, — простонал Джим, и взгляд Леонарда метнулся на черный глаз, пялившийся прямо на него. В голове пронеслось: «Контактный телепат». Джим едва заметно кивнул. — Здесь давно никого не было. Много лет.

Джим вскрикнул, распахнув глаза — существо глубже погрузилось в его сознание. Держащие руки щупальца медленно потянули его вперед, ставя на четвереньки.

— Боже, Боунс, — ахнул он. — Кажется... кажется, оно хочет... — Мясистое щупальце заткнуло ему рот, и Леонард придушенно вскрикнул, глядя, как лицо Джима опасно краснеет. Очередные подползшие отростки пробрались под золотистую рубашку, завозились с застежкой на штанах. Те, что поменьше, умудрились проскользнуть за пояс, и Джим, почувствовав их прикосновение, рванулся вперед. С ужасом наблюдавший за этим Леонард даже не заметил, как щупальце свилось венцом вокруг его собственной головы.

Он заорал, задергался, чувствуя холодное касание чужого разума. Он упирался, боролся как мог, но существо было терпеливо, и когда силы его иссякли, рвануло вперед, захватывая его полностью. Леонард зажмурился.

В голове раздался первый неуверенный голосок.

«Приветствую».

«Свалил нахуй из моей головы!»

Существо отпрянуло, но не ушло.

«Я не причиню тебе вреда».

Словно издалека до Леонарда донесся треск разрываемой ткани, приглушенные крики его капитана.

«Что-то непохоже».

«Я всего лишь хочу доставлять гуманоидам радость. Мне нравится, когда они счастливы. Когда они счастливы, я тоже счастлив».

Леонард задрожал и отвернулся, словно его мысли были чем-то реально существующим, на что можно было просто перестать смотреть. Чужой голос в голове сводил с ума. Леонард беспомощно, жалко застонал.

«Что принесет тебе радость?»

Леонард попытался не думать, спрятать свои мысли от назойливого любопытства этого существа.

Щупальца клещами вцепились в швы на его брюках, дюйм за дюймов разрывая их пополам. Леонард с трудом открыл глаза, ища Джима. Перед ним предстало фантастически непристойное зрелище. Стоящий на коленях капитан оказался практически полностью обнажен, не считая свисающих с лодыжек и запястий черных и золотых обрывков. Одно розовое щупальце ритмично двигалось в его заднице, другое, поменьше, ласкало истекающий смазкой член. Глаза Джима были закрыты, голова поддерживалась на весу обвившемся вокруг лба отростком, еще одно щупальце пульсировало у него во рту, и Джим...

Господи боже, Джим его что, сосал?

Блядь, а ведь правда сосал. И ему, поганцу, нравилось.

«Будет проще, если ты подчинишься. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня забирать информацию силой».

Леонард упрямо молчал, хотя существо продолжало его раздевать, как уже раздело Джима, только дернулся от первого осторожного прикосновения к яйцам. Его штаны были разорваны в клочья от пояса до колен, где его по-прежнему держало толстое щупальце, плотно сжимая ноги. Если оно решит трахнуть его прямо так, будет адски больно. Леонард попытался избавиться от представшей перед глазами картины, закашлялся от ужаса и отвращения, давясь придушенными всхлипами. Но маленькое любопытное щупальце остановилось, не пытаясь проникнуть дальше.

Леонард задрожал, когда его собрат пополз по мошонке, скользя сквозь волосы вверх, слегка натягивая кожу на члене. Он застонал, и щупальце, обхватившее член, мягко потянуло его вверх. В то же самое время кольцо на шее сжалось плотнее, и внизу живота разлилась горячая волна, отразившись вспышкой звезд на изнанке век. Оба отростка нежно вибрировали, и Леонард из последних сил старался дышать носом и успокоиться, хотя сердце, казалось, готово было выпрыгнуть из груди в любой момент.

Удавка сдавила горло сильнее, и голова закружилась от нехватки кислорода. Щупальце внизу снова скользнуло вверх-вниз, член почти встал, и Леонард, несмотря на затыкавшую рот склизкую плоть, закричал. Ему нечем было дышать, голова шла кругом, и было это просто охренительно.

«Нравится?»

Леонард вздернул голову и распахнул глаза. Он почти забыл о засевшем в своем разуме монстре. Кольцо на шее слегка распустилось, и он закашлялся, втягивая воздух. В голове будто били в молот в такт пульсу, черная пелена перед глазами постепенно прояснялась. Щупальце на члене все также подрагивало, все также скользило по стволу, с каждым разом оглаживая кончиком головку. Леонард содрогнулся.

Позади него Джим застонал в голос, и этот звук вместе с влажным хлюпаньем, с которым он сосал, громко отразился в тишине комнаты. Леонард покраснел, осознав, как действуют на него эти звуки.

Вверх по груди к соскам поползли еще два мелких щупальца, и он невольно дернул бедрами. Маленькие присоски вцеплялись в тело, обжигая нежную кожу, и Леонард выгнулся. Щупальце на шее без предупреждения сжалось снова, другое, на члене, задвигалось в бешеном ритме, легко скользя по собственной слизи и доставляя ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение.

« Вот так? Так тебе нравится?»

Леонард застонал и слабо кивнул. Его трясло от возбуждения, подобного которому он никогда не испытывал. Существо сдавило горло, практически пережимая трахею, и он почти ничего не слышал за шумом крови в ушах, только отстраненно отметил, что движения монстра стали более хаотичны. Леонард, забыв обо всем под напором нахлынувших на него ощущений, задергался, толкаясь навстречу, и с последним вздохом заорал, содрогаясь в оргазме.

Он кончил, выплескиваясь густыми белыми струями на свой член, грудь и шею, покрывая семенем маленькое щупальце, продолжавшее трудиться над членом, выдаивавшее его до тех пор, пока это не стало болезненным.

«Пожалуйста», — взмолился Леонард, и существо, поняв, замедлилось, а потом остановилось вовсе. Щупальце на шее стиснуло ее в последний раз и соскользнуло вниз вместе с тем, что затыкало ему рот.

Леонард захрипел, втягивая воздух, закашлялся, пытаясь избавиться от слизи во рту. Он хотел перевернуться, отплеваться, но но смог даже пошевелиться, и слизь просто вытекала тонкой склизкой струйкой изо рта. Леонард лежал, пялясь в стеклянный купол потолка, на яркое небо и два солнца. В голове все еще было мутно, тело слегка потряхивало после оргазма. Он сонно моргнул, поднял голову, когда щупальца медленно задвигались, неторопливо, почти ласково гладя его по груди и животу, и снова откинулся на холодный пол, закрывая глаза.

— Боунс.

Услышав хриплый голос Джима, Леонард чуть не подпрыгнул. С трудом повернув голову — на его лбу все еще покоилось щупальце — он сонно посмотрел на капитана. Тот лежал на боку, связанный монстром по рукам и ногам, и тяжело дышал, отходя от собственного оргазма. Грудь и бедра покрывала слизь, лицо раскраснелось и блестело от пота, взгляд остекленел. Щекой он прижимался к полу, задницу щупальца держали вздернутой вверх, словно еще не решили, закончили с ним или нет.

— Джим, — так же хрипло прошептал Леонард. — Ты как?

Джим моргнул.

— Вроде жив. А ты?

Леонард на секунду задумался.

— Я в порядке.

Голос в голове довольно пробулькал: «Было здорово. Я же сказал, я сделаю тебя счастливым».

Джим хмыкнул, и Лео понял, что существо разговаривало с ними обоими.

"Что еще доставит тебе радость?»

Леонард застонал. При мысли об участии в чем-то еще доставляющем подобную «радость», у него закружилась голова.

— Блядь! — вскрикнул Джим, и Лео мгновенно обернулся в его сторону. Джима поставили на четвереньки, заставив низко склонить голову и оттопырить задницу, открыв ее Леонарду во всей красе. Между его сведенных рук Лео видел, каким безумным блеском горят его глаза. Щупальца раздвинули Джиму ягодицы, обнажив красную, уже растянутую и блестящую от слизи дырку. Одно осторожно толкнулось кончиком в разработанное отверстие, покружило вокруг сфинктера, другое потерлось о промежность. Джим невольно дернул бедрами, ведомый инстинктом. — Блядь, — выдавил он снова, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя, когда одно из щупалец наконец проскользнуло внутрь.

У Леонарда перехватило дыхание. Он никогда бы не подумал, что картина того, как его друга трахает инопланетный монстр, вызовет у него такую реакцию. Член Джима наливался кровью, проникавшее в него щупальце делало с его телом что-то невообразимое, потому что Джим сам насаживался на отросток. Леонард сглотнул, услышав его приглушенный стон. Ох, эти звуки... Низ живота свело сладкой судорогой, член снова начал твердеть.

К щупальцу, плавно скользящему в заднице Джима, присоединилось еще одно, обвившись вокруг первого. Оно с любопытством ткнулось в растянутое отверстие, и Джим ахнул, мотая головой:

— Не могу, — прошептал он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному — или же разговаривая с монстром, чей черный глаз наблюдал за ними с неугасающим интересом? — Не могу, я... — Джим издал надломленный крик — второе щупальце проникло внутрь, растягивая его до предела. Стоящий колом член прижался к животу, лицо блестело от пота.

Леонард был настолько заворожен тем, как Джим извивается, насаженный на тентакли, что чуть не пропустил, когда одно из них, спокойно лежавшее на его опавшем члене, зашевелилось. Лео замер, почувствовав, как маленький отросток, стряхнув с себя его высохшее семя, опять устроился в основании члена и мягко завибрировал. Два щупальца, до того неторопливо оглаживающие грудь и живот, вернулись к соскам, выводя круги по собственной слизи, пока те снова не затвердели. Леонард подался навстречу ласкам, чувствуя, как наливается кровью член.

Теперь, когда он знал, что выхода нет, подчиниться было проще. Просто лежи и получай удовольствие... если сможешь. На него вползли новые щупальца, начали успокаивающе гладить по плечами и лицу, спустились вниз по ребрам и бедрам. Одно из них, совсем крохотное, почти не ощутимое, обвилось вокруг головки, выводя круги на побагровевшей и ноющей плоти.

Леонард лежал, слушая стоны Джима, в которых теперь было куда больше удовольствия, чем боли, когда этот крохотный отросток обнаружил щелку. И юркнул внутрь.

Леонард заорал, вторя вскрикам Джима. Тело пронзила острая боль, он задергался в путах, и отростки напряглись, пытаясь его удержать. Щупальце в основании члена обвило ствол полностью, закутывая его в теплый мягкий дрожащий кокон, и его мелкий собрат скользнул глубже. Леонард скривился от боли, чувствуя, как по щекам потекли слезы, и всхлипнул от облегчения, когда щупальце наконец выползло наружу.

«Шшш», — протянул монстр. Щупальца нежно стирали слезы, гладили по щекам, и Леонард понял, что льнет к их прикосновениям, принимая их ласку. «Тебе понравится».

Леонард отчаянно замотал головой, не сдерживая рвущиеся из груди всхлипы, но монстр лишь продолжил гладить его по лицу.

Отросточек снова пришел в движение, скользя по головке, и Лео глубоко вдохнул и зажмурился. Щупальце, державшее его член, сдавило его крепче, завибрировало сильнее, сводя с ума — он уже не знал, где верх, где низ, откуда раздаются откровенные стоны Джима, испытывает ли сам он сейчас удовольствие или боль.

Крохотное щупальце снова проникло в уретру, на этот раз медленнее, давая время привыкнуть. Оно было теплым и пульсировало в ином ритме, чем остальные кружащие по телу отростки. Леонард хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь сдерживаться и не толкаться вперед. Выступивший на лбу пот стекал тонкими струйками на шею, собирался на груди. Десятки дрожащих щупалец извивались под, над и вокруг него, и Леонард сгорал от желания.

Он дернулся, пряча лицо в изгибе руки, давя готовый сорваться с губ стон, когда тоненький отросток проник глубже. Собственный член казался непривычно горячим и тяжелым, инородный предмет внутри сбивал с толку, побуждая то ли кончить, то помочиться. Откуда-то поблизости доносился непрерывный поток ругательств, отражающийся эхом от стен. Леонард без труда мог представить, как Джим насаживается на щупальца, трахая себя, как униженно молит и зло дергается навстречу, как боится, что Леонард его услышит. Даже прожив миллион лет, понял Леонард, он не сможет забыть, как его лучшего друга имела пара тентаклей. Не сможет забыть, как горит его лицо, как блестят его глаза, как он возбужден. Никогда.

Щупальце, обхватывавшее член, снова задвигалось, то усиливая, то ослабляя хватку. Леонард отчетливо чувствовал маленький отросток, чувствовал всем телом. Ему отчаянно хотелось кончить. Это желание грызло его изнутри, доводило до безумия.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился он, с трудом ворочая языком. — Пожалуйста.

Чудище улыбнулось. Леонард отчетливо ощущал его удовлетворение.

— Ублюдок, — выдавил он, закусывая губу, чтобы не застонать. Щупальца ускорились, бешено задвигались на члене. — Блядь! — всхлипнул он. — Господи боже, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить! — Внизу живота угольком мерцало тепло, разгоралось в пламя, растекалось вверх по позвоночнику. Леонард орал, изливался потоком бессвязных проклятий, перемешивавшихся с криками Джима, пока он не перестал понимать, кто что говорит. Мелкое щупальце выползло наружу, давая дорогу оргазму, и Леонард кончил, корчась и извиваясь с такой силой, что в какой-то момент ему показалось, что его плоть слезет с костей. Его так трясло, что он едва ли что-то слышал и видел за скрежетом зубов и вспыхивающими перед глазами фейерверками.

Леонард не смог бы с точностью сказать, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он очнулся.

Первое, что он заметил — его передвинули. Он лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в неровный пол. Руки освободили, но ноги оставались в путах, хотя теперь были широко расставлены.

Джим застонал, и Леонард раскрыл глаза, поняв, почему пол показался неровным. Лежавший под ним Джим заерзал, ткнулся носом в его свисающую челку. Леонарду хотелось прижаться к нему, спрятаться, пробраться ему под кожу и остаться там навсегда. Он уперся дрожащими руками в пол и приподнялся.

— Джим, — прошептал он, перенося вес на одну руку, чтобы другой нежно проследить контур его лица трясущими пальцами.

Джим сонно моргнул и слабо улыбнулся, поднимая на него глаза.

— Боунс, — сказал он.

Леонард встревоженно его оглядывал.

— Ты как?

— Устал. Все болит, — ответил он, с каждой секундой все больше приходя в себя. — Тебя освободили?

— Только руки.

Щупальца, державшие лодыжки, поняли, что пленник очнулся, и пришли в движение. Они подтянули ноги вверх, сгибая их под телом и задирая задницу. У Леонарда от страха свело живот. Он дернулся вперед, стукнулся лбом о лоб Джима, обжигая его лицо горячим дыханием и чувствуя его дыхание на себе. Леонард был счастлив ощущать его прикосновения, был бы счастлив просто быть рядом, если бы один из отростков не тыкался ему сейчас в зад.

Щупальце, обхватывавшее голову, запульсировало: «Это доставляет тебе радость?»

Леонард ахнул, видя, как блеснули голубые глаза. Джим, похоже, тоже все слышал. В его голове пронеслись сотни картинок с ними вместе, картинок того, чего они никогда не делали, чего ему очень хотелось сделать, о чем ему не хватало времени даже подумать за работой, работой, и еще раз работой.

Щупальца продолжали свое дело. Обхватив ноги Джима словно лентами, они закинули их Леонарду на бедра. Джим на мгновение перестал дышать, одновременно с ним поняв, чего от них ждут. Их глаза встретились, пораженные голубые, слезящиеся ореховые, и Леонард уткнулся Джиму в шею, прижимаясь к разгоряченной коже. Один из отростков проскользнул меж их тел к его вялому члену, лаская его по всей длине, другой выводил круги вокруг сжатого сфинктера. Леонард вцепился Джиму в плечи, оставляя синяки на и без того покалеченном теле, и застонал ему в шею, когда отросток наконец проник внутрь.

Джим дрожал под ним в предвкушении снова быть заполненным, уже не чудовищными щупальцами, но членом лучшего друга. Щупальце настойчиво терлось о простату, и Леонард почувствовал, как к его натруженному члену снова приливает кровь. Он толкнулся вперед, безошибочно найдя вход в тело Джима, уже раскрытый и скользкий, ждущий его. Джим застонал и стиснул зубы, ощутив проникновение.

Какое-то время они лежали неподвижно, воспользовавшись подаренной чудовищем возможностью привыкнуть. Джим чуть поерзал, сжался на члене, и Леонард испытал острый прилив ненависти к себе за то, насколько ему это понравилось, то, как Джим дрожит под ним, из-за него, как сильнее ноет в паху, когда тот стонет. Щупальце внутри Леонарда снова завибрировало, вжалось в простату, и он невольно толкнулся глубже, широко распахнув глаза.

— Джим, — пробормотал он, поднимая голову, чтобы прижаться губами к его уху. — Прости меня, Джим. Пожалуйста, прости.

Джим кивнул. Глаза его были затуманены, рот приоткрыт, грудь тяжело вздымалась.

— Все нормально.

Леонард помотал головой, впиваясь в его плечи, чувствуя тяжелые мышцы под руками.

— Нет, Джим...

— Боунс. — Голос Джима стал жестче, сквозь туман удовольствия и боли в нем промелькнула нотка былой властности. — Боунс. Все хорошо.

Леонрад глянул вниз. Их глаза встретились. Джим тяжело дышал, хотя у самого Леонарда буквально перехватило глотку.

— Давай, — приказал Джим, и Леонард слегка отодвинулся и снова качнулся вперед. Глаза Джима закатились, и Леонард подумал, что в жизни не видел ничего красивее. Он повторил движение еще раз, и Джим запрокинул голову, обнажая шею.

Щупальце подтолкнуло его в спину, но Леонард догадался бы и без подсказок. Он склонился вперед, помедлив лишь долю секунду, и прижался губами к километрам представленной ему обнаженной кожи. Джим вскрикнул, дернул бедрами навстречу, и Леонард чуть сжал зубами место на его шее, где бился пульс, всосал в рот, оставляя метку. Джим невнятно застонал. Его тело снова ожило, вставший член упирался Леонарду в живот. Они не спеша задвигались.

Чудище трахало Леонарда, Леонард трахал Джима. Мягкое скольжение под ним, над ним, внутри него зажгли огонь в его крови, и он мокро целовал Джим везде, куда мог дотянуться, вылизывал его рот. Джим подавался навстречу, скользил языком по его приоткрытым губам, высасывая воздух. Леонард накрывал его своим телом, запускал пальцы ему в волосы. Свободную руку он опустил вниз, грубо стискивая его истекающий смазкой член. Чудище подхватило ритм, щупальце в заднице прибавило скорости, а Джим не шутил, когда говорил, что у него все болит. У Леонарда уже ныли спина и бедра, хотя боль и приглушало пока удовольствие.

Джим оторвался от его губ, напрягся, хватая ртом воздух и издавая стоны с каждым толчком Леонарда. Тот снова уткнулся ему в шею, ведя их обоих к завершению.

Кончая, он не нашел в себе сил даже вскрикнуть, молча выплескиваясь в Джима. Джим тоже затрясся под ним в сухом, но мощном оргазме. Он всхлипнул, почувствовав, что Леонард пытается выйти, но щупальце внутри продолжило работать в бешеном ритме. От остроты ощущений у Леонарда на глаза навернулись слезы, мешавшиеся со слезами Джима — его опадающий член по инерции все еще терся о болезненно чувствительную простату Джима.

— Хватит, — прохрипел Лео. — Хватит!

Щупальце остановилось. Леонард медленно повернулся, уставившись в огромный черный глаз. Глаз с любопытством смотрел на него.

«Хватит? Теперь вы счастливы?»

— Да, пожалуйста! — взмолился Леонард. — Не надо больше. Мы не можем... Леонард рухнул на Джима, впитывая его тепло. Джим приподнял голову, издав низкий стон. Леонард легко коснулся его распухших губ.

«Мы счастливы».

Кажется, чудовище задумалось.

Наконец, оно выдало:

«Ваше удовлетворение удовлетворило и меня. Идите с миром и быстрее возвращайтесь. В нынешние времена у меня редко бывают гости».

С этими словами щупальца медленно сползли с их тел. Вода снова забурлила, и монстр скрылся в глубинах бассейна, уволакивая щупальца за собой. Джим и Леонард лежали недвижно, пока не исчез последний отросток и в комнате не воцарилась тишина.

Вдохнув, Леонард скатился с Джима и тяжело рухнул на спину рядом с ним. Какое-то время они молча наблюдали за движением розоватых облаков и за тем, как солнца-близнецы клонятся к горизонту. Мышцы ломило от усталости, кожу покрывали синяки, слизь и семя.

Джим опустил руки вниз, повел затекшими плечами, положил ладони на грудь. Его пальцы коснулись Леонарда. Тот не стал отодвигаться.

— Это было...

— Необычно? — спросил Джим.

Леонард повернулся к нему, переплетая их пальцы.

— Я хотел сказать, устрашающе.

Джим вдруг улыбнулся.

— А я — восхитительно. Сделай пометку в своем расписании, Боунс. В следующую увольнительную тащим наши задницы сюда.

Леонард облегченно расхохотался. Его смех разнесся по пустой комнате.

— Господи, Джим. Давай не будем сейчас о задницах. — Он вытер с лица последние невысохшие слезы. — Думаешь, нас найдут? — поинтересовался он, кивая в сторону темнеющего неба, где разгорались первые вечерние звезды.

Джим молчал, пока Леонард не повернулся, чтобы на него взглянуть, и тогда лукаво улыбнулся.

— Да, рано или поздно, — прошептал он, приподнимаясь на локте. — Но, надеюсь, не слишком быстро. — Он склонился вниз и мягко его поцеловал.


End file.
